Désolée
by Hermaline
Summary: C’est si facile ?


Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : : je ne sais pas… mais ce n'est pas un drame.

**Désolée**

- C'est si facile ? murmura Sam en resserrant ses mains autour de sa tasse brûlante.

Elle entendit un bruissement de tissu et un poids s'abattit sur le canapé auprès d'elle.

Un regard chaud la couva.

- Pourquoi pas ? proposa doucement Jack.

- Il suffit que je dise « stop » et tout va s'arrêter ?

- Tout, je ne sais pas, mais rien ne peut t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux.

- Ce que je veux… souffla la jeune femme, perdue dans ses pensées.

Sa tasse s'éloigna de ses doigts tremblants tandis que le général O'Neill prenait soin de la poser sur la table basse avant de prendre le colonel Carter dans ses bras.

Elle sourit contre sa chemise, partageant sa chaleur et son odeur rassurante.

- Oui, ce que tu veux, glissa-t-il à son oreille avant d'embrasser son front.

- Ca semble si simple… pour toi… lui dit-elle d'un ton où le reproche désespéré frôlait amèrement sa voix.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable.

- Je vais les laisser tomber ! cria presque Sam contre son épaule.

Ses bras puissants se resserrent autour d'elle.

- Tu vas faire ce qui est le mieux pour toi.

- Et où est passé mon devoir ?!

La jeune femme s'était redressée, ses yeux reflétant sur lui la colère qu'elle se destinait à elle-même.

- Et où est passé ton bien-être ?

Rêvait-elle ? Ou Jack O'Neill venait-il vraiment de lui parler de « bien-être » ?

Son regard dut traduire sa surprise involontaire car il baissa la tête, gêné d'avoir parler si… si normalement. Sans blague, sans détour.

Sans fuir.

- Je ne pense pas que mon seul « bien-être » compte face à des milliards de personnes.

Son regard la fit frémir et elle détourna le sien. Trop de souvenirs douloureux l'empêchaient de profiter de cet instant tant espéré.

- A mes yeux si, répondit-il simplement.

Sam ferma ses paupières et revint se fondre amoureusement contre lui, émue. Voilà, elle était à sa place. Enfin.

Mais elle en avait une autre à occuper, celle qui avait été sa raison de vivre pendant neuf longues années.

Aider les autres, servir à quelque chose, détruire le Mal du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Allumer un peu de lumière pour éclairer sa propre vie.

Avait-elle le droit d'abandonner tout ça simplement parce que son envie l'appelait autre part ?

Pouvait-elle partir de son côté et les laisser ?

Elle n'était pas irremplaçable. Elle le savait.

Elle pourrait toujours trouver un autre moyen. Elle le savait.

Mais le besoin de tourner la page pour en commencer une nouvelle se faisait trop oppressant. Elle n'arrivait pas à avancer dans une direction tant l'autre s'accrochait à son cœur.

Elle ne parvenait pas à se consacrer complètement à sa nouvelle relation avec Jack, son esprit restait constamment tourné vers le SGC. Ses rapports, ses missions, ses expériences.

Ce qui comblait tout son être hier obstruait ses désirs d'aujourd'hui. Le temps s'écoulait mais elle restait confusément au centre des décisions et des militaires, par devoir.

Elle ne pouvait pas partir maintenant, pas après toutes ces années. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Désolée mais je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de savoir que le temps passé à travailler ici est du temps perdu que j'aurai pu utilisé à rester avec l'homme de ma vie ? Qu'un jour de plus au SGC était un jour de moins loin de celui qu'elle avait tant cru ne jamais pouvoir suivre ?

Désolée. Elle était désolée. Croire qu'elle parviendrait simultanément à s'investir aussi entièrement qu'avant dans sa vie professionnelle et à construire durablement sa vie privée était une erreur.

Samantha Carter avait fait la cruelle découverte qu'elle n'était qu'une femme, comme toutes les autres. Une personne dont les pensées évoluaient. Dont les besoins et les désirs évoluaient. Mais cela faisait si mal de vouloir abandonner sa raison de vivre passée…

Elle le voyait bien, Jack, s'enfouir doucement dans l'habitude… et la désillusion.

Il suffisait d'un rien. Un regard compatissant lorsqu'elle lui annonçait, désolée, qu'elle était trop fatiguée. Un sourire excessivement éclatant quand elle partait le matin. Et le même sourire lorsqu'elle revenait le soir. Mais avec une once de soulagement en plus.

Elle revenait. Aujourd'hui, elle revenait.

La colère l'envahissait à chaque futilité blessante. Ils pourraient être mieux. Ils pourraient être plus. Beaucoup plus.

Mais elle n'en avait pas le temps, pas l'énergie. La semaine en mission, le week end en repos. Elle était restée enfermée dans ce quotidien cultivé depuis neuf années. Sans se rendre compte qu'il y avait sa vie, si près, qui lui tendait les bras…

Elle devait oser faire ce qu'elle voulait. Même si c'était dur. Même si c'était "mal".

Sa propre volonté passait irrémédiablement au dessus de tout. Son esprit se voyait parasité par le doux gâchis qui flottait dans son cœur à la vue de ce corps serré contre elle, à l'aurore.

Elle devait arrêter.

- Et si c'est moi qui te le demande ? continua Jack.

Sa tête se releva et son regard plongea dans le sien.

Sa peau l'appelait. Invariablement. Constamment.

- Sam, arrête.

- Comme tu la fais ?

Ses yeux se voilèrent. Ses lèvres se figèrent.

Elle les embrassa doucement, dans une excuse muette.

- Tu ne regretteras pas, crois-moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- … Parce que je ferai en sorte que.

Il semblait si sérieux dans sa diversion du réel qu'elle sentit le rire traverser tout son être.

Le colonel Carter - qui bientôt démissionnera - revint se coller contre le général en retraite qui partageait désormais sa vie.

Contre lui. Définitivement.

- … Et tu pourras toujours reprendre quand tu le désireras de nouveau, conclut-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

**Fin**


End file.
